First class
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan and Ste meet on a train. A one shot.


**First class :)**

**Brendan's point of view**

Another day over and done with, thank god. It had been a long day and I was looking forward to getting home and relaxing. I don't think this office lark is for me, it's kind of getting me down, I think I need a change, I don't know; maybe do something different, more uplifting? One thing is for sure I need to be my own boss; I'm not good at taking orders. It usually ends with me using my fists. Thankfully the train wasn't busy like usual, I had stayed on at work an extra hour so that's probably why. It was Friday night and I was working late at the office, what was I thinking? still I had nothing better to do and one bonus was that due to it being less busy, I didn't have to be around loads of people. Mind ye I always upgraded to first class anyway, not really being a people person.

I got on the train and found an empty cabin; I didn't want to make small talk with anyone, I just wanted to sit down and chill out. I had a two hour ride home after all, so at first when he came bounding in I was pissed off; I didn't want to share my journey home with anyone, but then I saw him, and for a minute I'm sure I forgot who and where I was. He was panting, he had obviously been running, he looked panicked and his eyes were wide. He was absolutely beautiful to look at; I would even go so far as to say stunning. His big blue eyes that were looking right at me almost made me want to engulf him. He had the most kissable lips that I had ever seen; I had never wanted to kiss anyone so desperately in my life. His soft skin, his hair, everything about him just made me want to touch him, but of course I controlled myself…..at least at this point anyway.

**Ste's point of view**

I had to get away from this life, everything I touched turned to shit. I needed a fresh start; there was nothing left for me here. I know it was stupid, I had no money, no job and now no home but starting again somewhere else could be the making of me. I jumped the train, I always did it and I never got caught, mind you there is always a first time for everything and the first time for me was tonight. When the ticket inspector came over I pretended to be asleep, thinking that he would leave me to it, but he tried waking me up "_tickets please_" so I got up and ran as fast as I could. I could see that he started running after me but he couldn't keep up, too old and unfit no doubt. I kept running until I came to the first class cabins, most of them were busy apart from the last one I came across.

I opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind me. Panting breathlessly I turned and saw him sitting there, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Older than me but bloody hell was he something, fit, muscular and strong. He was wearing a suit, no tie and a few of his buttons were undone, showing a little chest hair. He had blue eyes and the most unique tash that I had ever seen. I wanted to go over and touch him, I wanted to undo the rest of his buttons and feel his chest. I wanted to press myself against him, I wanted him to feel how hard he made me just by looking at him. Fate had brought me here to him, I just knew it.

**First class**

It took a while for either of them to speak but it was Brendan who broke the silence and the intense stares.

"Who are ye running from?"

"I'm not running me"

"Ye could have fooled me, I'm not stupid"

"I…just…jumped the train I'm hiding from the inspector"

"Do ye have a name?"

"Doesn't everyone?... sorry...my names Ste"

"Ste, I don't like that much. Ye full name Steven?"

"Yeah but I like Ste"

Brendan stood up and walked over to Ste, he stood so close to him that he fell back against the door, he could feel the chemistry between them and no doubt Ste could too. He could tell that he made him feel nervous but it didn't stop Brendan reaching out and tracing his lips with his finger.

"I like Steven and that is what I'm going to call ye, is that okay?"

Ste just nodded what else could he do? He felt trapped, but he was glad he was, it felt right being here, their bodies almost pressing tightly against each other. Brendan couldn't wait any longer and he kissed him, gently at first, almost as if he was waiting for Ste to let him know if it was okay or not, which of course it was and he kissed him back with more force and passion than Brendan thought was possible. Ste broke the kiss eventually.

"I don't even know your name"

"I'm Brendan, but we can talk later, that was some kiss and I'm not finished with ye yet"

"What if someone comes in?"

"Isn't that part of the excitement Steven?"

Ste grabbed him again, his hands holding on to the back of his head, while Brendan hands cupped Ste's face, their tongues thrashing around each other's mouths hungrily. Brendan felt his way down Ste's body but still not breaking their kiss, he was enjoying it far too much. He undone the zip of his jeans and put his hand inside, he was already hard and Brendan wanted him so badly. They both started undressing each other with such urgency that nothing else mattered. Both men totally engrossed in the other, never experiencing anything like it before, every single kiss and every single touch felt sensational.

"Do ye want me Steven?"

"Yeah….I…..want…..you"

"Now?"

"….now…."

They both knew that at any point anyone could walk in, but Brendan was desperate to be inside of Ste, he had never wanted anything else more in his life. He bent Ste down over the seat, spreading his legs apart and slowly eased himself into him. Brendan knew he'd feel good but he never expected him to feel as amazing as he did. He started to lose control and began wildly thrusting in to him.

"Mmm Steven…ye feel so good"

"Don't…stop… Brendan"

"I'll never stop Steven"

It didn't take long for him to explode into Ste, he had never had an arse like it, it felt perfect and it shocked them both how well they fitted together. Brendan pulled himself out of Ste and turned him around, he hadn't yet cum and his cock was hard and throbbing, Brendan didn't waste any time and he wrapped his lips around it and devoured him whole until Ste released in to his mouth, Brendan just couldn't get enough of him. Afterwards they both quickly got dressed, Ste felt very embarrassed but Brendan just looked at him like he wanted to have another go. Ste stood up and walked over to the door.

"Ye going?"

"Well I can't stay here; I'm on the run aren't I?"

"I don't want ye to go"

They were interrupted by the door opening and the ticket inspector walking in.

"There you are son, I take it you haven't got a ticket"

"Um…well"

Brendan could see that Ste had no way out, he wanted to help him. He also wanted him to stay, he didn't know him but he already knew that he wanted him in his life

"Look I'll buy one now and please keep the change for yourself, ye know for ye trouble"

The ticket inspector was only too glad to take the twenty quid that Brendan had silenced him with.

"So are ye staying Steven?"

"I'd like that but I've left my life behind, I have no money, I have nothing"

"You can pay your way in other ways. I know this sounds crazy but I have to have ye in my life"

"I know I feel it too"

They sat down together, Brendan pulled Ste closer to him and Ste rested his head against his chest, Brendan ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and admired his beauty.

"Brendan…"

"yes Steven?"

"At least I know what all the fuss is about now"

"About what?"

"First class"

**Please review lovely people, i hope you enjoyed it :) xxx xxx **


End file.
